Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-28714647-20171003145307/@comment-32182236-20180224215438
It’s not just that Frisk has it. It’s that it was implied that the other humans didn’t. They all should have been able to get past Asgore. Instead, they died. Some didn’t even get to Asgore. Undyne:First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far... That implies only some made it this far. Others died before they got to Waterfall. This wouldn’t make sense if they could just reload. (Also means Undyne didn’t kill everyone Asgore didn’t. Some didn’t even make it to Undyne.) Before you say this is a paradox, because they’re humans and more determined then monsters, well.. there’s a few rules about determination, and SAVE power. 1)Determination can fluctuate. After all, Frisk can’t reload by closing the game for Omega Flowey, but they CAN for Asriel Dreemurr, who has more determination, due to absorbing all the monster SOULs, on TOP of the same six human SOULs that were absorbed for Omega Flowey. 2)There’s a minimum amount of determination to actually SAVE over files. Once again, we cite the Asriel fight, but this time, in a different mannerism. What happens if you never SAVEd? Well, you get a special message. "SAVING over Asriel's file seems like the only way to defeat him... But, having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it." Wait.. WHY? We had the power to do it before? What happened? And why do we only not have the power to do if we never SAVEd before? Well, you see.. It’s because of Asriel again. Our determination is around the same as Asriel’s at this point. (A little greater, though, since we can technically LOAD, a power only to the most determined being.) We can LOAD our own file just fine (if we can actually reach it, that is), but can’t overwrite a SAVE that already exists. (You can’t LOAD someone else’s file either) So, we have the determination to LOAD a file we already have, but not to actually SAVE. We lack the determination necessary to overwrite the file of someone this determined. Since we never SAVEd, the last valid file was that of Flowey, who is now Asriel. So, how does this tie into the answer? Well, Chara had the power to SAVE and LOAD. And considering how they were somehow able to figure out that a monster absorbing a human SOUL would result in control being split between the two (evidence Chara knew this: “Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?”), they must have experimented around with it before. They almost certainly created a SAVE file at some point. The other humans lacked the determination necessary to LOAD over that. Also, it was pretty obvious there’s a minimum DT necessary anyway. I mean, otherwise, there’d always be an “anomaly”, and it wouldn’t be something special. There’d be a monster with the ability to SAVE and LOAD whenever there wasn’t a human. (Most likely Undyne. ...And she’s unaware of the concept. ...Yeah, that doesn’t work. There’s a minimum DT requirement.)